


Measure Of Love

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is adored by many but it makes Thor feel rather.. possessive. When Thor leaves there is only one way to ensure Steve doesn't stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> * Written for Dunicha who prompted a gorgeous Steve with a chastity belt

As strange as this may sound , I like having people around me. Beautiful, successful , bright smiles and sparkly eyes. The kind that would flock to us like moths to a flame, the kind that seemed to be around us at all times, always ready to shower us with praise, bathe us in their adoration. The kind that would make excuses to gently stroke your arm, laugh too loud at your joke, the kind that Tony would find in large numbers to fill his party room for major and minor celebrations.

I did not get a chance to dwell on the past. There were moments when I was alone but too preoccupied with case files and reports that never seemed to end. Strategies, battle positions, research of the last attack. There were rare moments of peace when I would wake up in my apartment when I felt at ease and rested, the only sound was the ticking of the clock in my bedroom, a gift from Pepper which she insisted was ‘vintage’. The newspaper would always be there, in the calm before the storm I would enjoy my coffee while I immersed myself in the articles, neatly written sentences describing the chaos that is our world. Every once in a while I would stare at the blond god that was in my bed and watch his body, the sheets tangled around thick thighs, a hint of light hairs creeping up his abdomen. He is a restless sleeper, his muffled grunts and moans reminded me that he remained in battle, even in the most quiet moments. 

And then there was the, as Tony would call it, ‘we are awesome come have fun with us’ times, when we were surrounded by them, invited by Mr. Stark himself and bursting with energy and joy from just being in the same room with us. The girls, hundreds upon hundreds of girls that would giggle if I so much as glanced at them, men, old, young, it didn’t matter. They all loved us, they all loved me…  
I suppose I was the easiest target, I was approachable, the personification of America, ‘immensely good looking’ according to one guy and ‘sexy as hell’ according to the majority of the women I met. People had no reservations around me, freely touched me, yearned for intimacy. I wasn’t a billionaire playboy who jested and joked with suave charm while keeping a close eye on my girlfriend. I wasn’t amazingly skilled at killing off a conversation with one look like Natasha whenever she was bored, or sociable and funny as Hawkeye. I wasn’t as intimidating as Thor…

He was always kind to everyone, gentle in his approach towards women, enthusiastic while conversing with men about the last fight, the last punch, the last bloody wound. But he was intimidating regardless, partially because he was a god and partially because of his physique. It was that combination that kept people from groping him inappropriately, kept them from staring shamelessly at his arms and kept me nervous when we were around others.

I knew he hated the attention I was receiving, the string of girls that once flung themselves around me for a picture, the one that managed to suck on my earlobe while her fingers snaked around my neck. He hated that a man was able to hug me longer then was needed, the whispers in my ear about my ‘gorgeous face’. He didn’t hate them, he hated what they were doing and how it made him feel.   
At night, when the last one was escorted out and the mess that was left behind as evidence of another successful bash, he would make sure to remind me how he felt. With forceful strokes through my hair, the wrestle we both loved, the hard kisses and bites in my neck, the sacrifice of another shirt that would be shredded by his hands. It was the familiar dance of two bodies that fought the hardest to give as much pleasure as we could. He made sure I remembered all of me was his, marking my flesh with teeth and mouth, losing himself in me. The jealousy that accumulated in his body during the party fuelled every muscle in his body as he would push me up against the wall and pressed himself on me.

Mine…

He would growl the word in my ear as he pounded me with deep long strokes, his sweat mixing with my own and I would forget the world, forget the smiles and laughs, forget there was anyone else but him and his strong arms holding mine above my head. The heat from our bodies and his mouth on me as I came wiped everything away.

***

The first day was embarrassing and humiliating but I endured it anyway. I watched Thor clean the device with a cloth and it shone bright after a few strokes. The belt was made out of beautiful leather but the metal phallic shaped cage looked dangerous. It reminded me of a smaller version of an Iron Maiden and wondered if it had spikes on the inside to serve as punishment. As he opened it I couldn’t help but gasp from relief to find it perfectly smooth on the inside and his warm laugh calmed me. 

‘It will not hurt you, not now anyway. This is a different kind of torture.’

And it was. He made sure it was tightly closed around my cock so I would feel it constantly. The belt was smooth enough to not cause discomfort but the device itself , soon warmed by my skin but never quite warm enough made my movements seem robotic. He slowly kissed the insides of my thighs as he locked the casket with a padlock and I felt blood rushing through the veins in my cock with no room to expand. There was literally no escaping now, I vowed that I would wear it while he was gone and even though I had my doubts I knew I had to do this, for him, to prove I was his.  
He kissed me, softly, and I felt a mixture of excitement and sadness, a strange cocktail of desire and sorrow that now lodged itself in my insides. I fantasized about his hands on my crotch, remembered how his long strong fingers stroked my shaft and became utterly frustrated. By the time he caressed my cheek in goodbye I was ready to scream for freedom. Thor left, and without him I was all alone with my thoughts and a boiling need that grew by the minute.

***

Thors plan for me was simple. Knowing I couldn’t free myself and knowing I would inevitably end up frustrated and painfully aching for him was his idea of testing me. Measuring my love. How far would I go and how much would I endure, would I give in to my body and seek release without him? I was both curious and excited at the thought of being deprived of my manhood, the device that was so snug around my cock was a constant reminder that it would be impossible to find release. A few days went by and I learned to cope with it, managed to find ways to shower with it and getting used to sitting in the bathroom instead of standing. At times I worried about the device being visible under my tight uniform, I both cursed it and relished in it, trying to convince myself I could manage without an erection, that I could deal without an orgasm. I was wrong…

After a week my cock was painfully trying to get hard at the mere thought of Thor, his arms, his hands, his hot mouth. Waking up became agony as my twitching member had no way of completely developing in his full form. And at the same time my mind grew just as trapped. Thoughts of Thor and his cock inside me pushed other more important things out of my brain, fantasies about being filled by him became an obsession. My hands would grope the cold steel but there was no freedom from the ache. While I touched my chest I thought of him, blonde and magnificent, remembered how he hovered over me during those endless nights when his love would consume me and tried to imagine how it felt to be filled up again. My fingers couldn’t compare to him, as much as I tried to emulate his deep strokes inside me, desire growing to unimaginable heights. The line between pleasure and pain became blurred and eventually there was only need and hunger, and desperation.

***

At the end of the 10th day I found myself in bed writhing in agony. The hot summer night was torture for me as the warmth only increased the tension in my body. My hands, sweaty and with lubed fingers, were doing their desperate workings on my anus. My legs, spread wide to receive as much friction as possible were trebling, my heart pounding hard in my chest. It took a while before I noticed him in the doorway, his blonde locks sticking to his forehead and his eyes devouring every inch of me. I couldn’t control the whimper that escaped me and I looked him in the eye, willing to beg and plead and tell him how much I needed him.

He knew.

As Thor approached the bed he slowly peeled off his armor, the cape fell to the ground with a soft swishy sound and the rest followed. There were cuts and bruises but I was mesmerized by the sight of his skin, a sheen of sweat on his muscles. Finally, he was there, on top of me, his lips caught mine and rushed heat through my aching body.

‘Please…’

My whisper was barely audible but he had heard it, and when his cock pushed against my opening I moaned without reservation. Slowly he slid inside me, splitting me open until there was only him and that glorious feeling. My cock hurt and felt as if on fire, and he continued at a steady pace, peppering my face with kisses and moaning my name. I felt him grow harder inside me and his thrusts increased, the world disappeared once more and there was only heat, his scent , his tongue. His muscles tightened under my touch and he growled as he came, the bursts of hot come deep inside me seared my insides. His ragged breath near my ear was the sweetest sound I ever heard and it calmed my painful body for a few moments. But as he rose above me I was reminded of the release I so badly needed.

‘I need…. I need to come ….Please, release me, make me come…’ 

He caressed my chest and watched me pant under his touch. Without warning he held the casket and ripped off the padlock from the device. I was gasping for air as my throbbing member was released from its prison and the air suddenly felt cool on my hot flesh. He kissed me deeply before tugging at my thighs and turning me over. Suddenly I was aware of how I must have looked to him, on my knees, my butt cheeks spread and dripping from his juices. The arousal was killing me and rendered me speechless, I could do nothing but try and breathe. His hand crawled up my back to my shoulder and kept me steady. Once more Thor pierced me open and every fiber of my being exploded. His other hand found my cock and made me howl as he filled me up. He wasn’t going to be gentle and I desperately wanted him to be anything but. As he pounded me my body thrashed and I wept in delight. My body couldn’t handle it anymore and a final stroke of his hand was my undoing. Everything went hazy and I came hard, convulsing and screaming, electricity bursting in every nerve. The semen flooded from my member and I gasped for air, waves of pleasure rippling through me. 

We collapsed on the bed, a sweaty mess of flesh and sheets. I was falling and the dizziness started to fade. When I opened my eyes his blue ones were so close I could see the specks of dark blue in them.

‘I missed you so much..’ he said

I couldn’t speak , simply sighed and kissed him.


End file.
